Abwehr Einsatz Sturmzelle
by aditnwrev
Summary: In a world where Nazi Germany and Soviet Union formed a global union that lasts to the present day , a new global defense team must fight a sadistic alien parasitic species, enter the STURMERS!


_History will remember the day when the new world order began. In 1939, as the world approached a new conflict, two great powers, Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union, formed an alliance that shocked both allies and enemies alike, known formally as the Blood and Iron Pact._

_Supplied by the combined army of the two nations and other minor allies, "the Pact" set on to dominate Eurasian continent. Their conquest was completed when the swastika flag was flown above the Capitol Hill and the hammer and sickle atop the Golden Gate Bridge._

_Today, the Europa Federation and the Soviet of Great Eurasia have united as one mega-state: the Synarch Unity. The threat of global war between the superpowers has passed and a new era of progress has begun._

_But the world is still threatened by another kind of terror. A terror not from this Earth._

EPISODE 1: JUST AN ORDINARY MORNING

GERMANIA, GREATER GERMANY

Reino Hoffnung forcefully opened his eyes because of the noise from the alarm clock. Still under his cover, he lazily tried to reach it, only to causing it to fell. Well, at least the loud stupid sounds were now gone.

He tried to go back to sleep, but its too late now. His body already awake and there's no point to try that again. Reino put aside the sleeve to uncover that he was wearing a simple white 2004 Nürnberg Olympics T-shirt. He sat on his bed for a while, trying to make sense of his position in the universe.

He then got up to open the curtain. The room was immediately flooded by morning light coming from the sun that was shining the World Capital. In it, the silhouette of gigantic dome of the _Volkshalle_ dominated the urban landscape and stood 250 meters like an artificial mountain. Statue of the German eagle spread its wing proudly while holding the world with talons.

Reino cleaned up the bed before opened his closet. There he found his "armor", the black-colored uniform of _Kriminalpolizei_, Crime Police which he put on bed. After a nice warm shower, his day would officially start.

His home was located near Tiergarten, almost directly overlooking the city park itself. His office was on the other side of the city, a quite long way from there. But Reino wasn't in a hurry. He even still had time to say "_Guten morgen_" to Karin, his _kleine _neighbor.

It would be a normal thing to do except the fact that Karin wasn't a human, but a Garmr, an "intraterrestrial" as they were all called, an "alien" that came from worlds _beneath _the Earth. Karin shaped like a usual Grey with a pitch black eyes, lipless mouth and a tall body (almost 2.5 meters). For people about 20 years ago, it would be a strange and sometimes traumatizing view, but since the fiasco of 1986, it was normal. When you suddenly had a fleet of three Java-sized generation starship with 100.000 aliens seeking refugee on each, the best to do was just spread them equally. When the Treaty of Astrakhan was signed two years later, the extraterrestrials weren't the only "guests" humanity had. More than six "under-Earth" nations presented to sign it.

The policeman went to the nearest U-Bahn subway station, just across the street. But he didn't straight to the ticket box. Instead, he first bought newest edition of the national newspaper, _Volkischer Beobachter_. He knew that although most of its contents were propagandas and government programs, at least he'll know what happened today.

When he read the headline, he really didn't expect it. "Synarchy to Plant the World Flag on Titan!" There was a picture of the leader of the mission, _Hauptmann _Johann Karlsen. The paper said that he was one of the best _raumnaut _the Luftwaffe ever has, the holder of world's record for longest stay on Luna. His partner was Andrei Grashinkov, top cosmonaut from Baikonur Cosmodrome.

For a second, Reino had a feeling of regret. Before he was a police officer, he once signed himself to the Weltraumwaffe, the Space Force. Even now, he didn't actually know why he dropped the opportunity. Maybe the other cadets were now flying in zero gravity in the _Nikola Tesla_ and _Hermann Oberth _space station.

Anyway, back to reality, Reino walked into the underground station through the entry that was adorned with both the hammer-sickle on Maltese cross Synarchy flag and the usual swastika flag of the Reich. Just after a few minutes waiting, the train came. Like everyone else on the platform, he entered it and sat on the chair nearest to the door. Before long, the train started to move and sped on maglev track. All Reino have to do now was just waiting and, maybe, watch the advertisements of Lufthansa and Zeiss electronics on the digital wallscreen.

The subway came to the part of the route which was above ground, near Tiergarten Main Station. Sunlight again illuminated everything there with somewhat golden color. There was a haze of coolness at the window as the day still young.

But then morning just broken by the blaring sound of alarms all over the train. The ads on wallscreen instantly changed into white "ACHTUNG" signs on bright red background. Reino heard voice from speaker near him, "All passengers, this is an emergency. Please stay on your seats and keep your heads down. The train is currently being directed to a shelter point for safety. Please do not panic."

What happened just a second later made everyone lost their calmness. _Something _had hit the train almost precisely at the center, making a loud explosive sound and sending all carriages out from the tracks. Reino couldn't hold onto something firm as he was thrown to the other side and back again in a painful way. The carriage's walls were deformed by the impact and glasses were shattered into million sharp-pointed shrapnel. People screamed in horror before the train finally stopped when in hit a building. Then there was only silence.

Reino woke and found himself inside a train that was lying dead on one side. The chairs still stayed one their position, hanging against gravity. Cables spread out from the ceiling and spraying bright sparks from electricity. People just lay there on the dirt-covered wall, lifeless.

Then he heard a scream from the front-side of the carriage. He forced himself to get up and start crawling toward it. Through the door's glass, he could see that the scream came from a young girl that was trapped under a fallen wallscreen. She obviously in pain and couldn't do anything but yelling for help.

"Hang in there, _Fraulein_!" said Reino. He pushed the door down with all his strength until it opened. He ran to her and lifted the wallscreen from her leg. While still tried to calm her down, Reino checked for broken bones or other serious injuries. Thankfully, there's nothing in sight.

"OK, I'm going to get you out of here. Ready?"

The girl nodded. With a breath, Reino helped the girl up. He looked for an exit, any exit between the ruins and dead people.

Finally, he saw it: a broken glass just above his head. He boosted the girl toward the hanging chair so that she could climb. Then, Reino followed her out to open air.

"Oh, _Scheiβe,"_ said Reino when he saw the sight of destruction caused by train's derailment. Smoke was still rising from everywhere, fueled by burning wreckage. The train itself was split into two by an impact which torn the middle carriage completely. No one would survive that.

Reino and the girl went down and started walking away from the train. They stopped when a demonic sound filled the air around them. It was like a beast growling and screaming in the same time. Reino immediately pulled his Sauer handgun from his belt and kept the girl close to him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said as if the life threatening evil didn't exist. But, in his heart, he knew that the handgun wouldn't do any damage.

They didn't know that something was watching them.

One scream and a monster leapt into the air to crush both of them. Reino saw it as a black bulky demonic silhouette under morning sunlight before him and the girl were pulled from harm in a flash. The beast landed with a tremendous force that made a small crater. It must weight more than a ton.

Reino slowly opened his eyes and let the girl go from his arms. He was shocked to see a figure in a bright blue battlesuit with an urban digital camouflage pattern standing in front of them. "Are you two okay?" ask the warrior with half-turning his head, making Reino able to see his dragon mouth-shaped helmet visor. The two people could only nod.

"Good." The figure made a fist and light started to lanced out from it. It turned and solidified into a heavy sword. He then watched as the monster closing on them with its four heavy spider legs. Reino could see it more clearly now. Placing the arms were four sharp-pointed tentacles that always ready to tear its victim with a sadistic precision.

"Come on, _Einsatzer_! Fight me like a pathetic warrior and the Complex will make slaves out of this world!" growled the monster.

"You won't survive today, Falx!" The blue armored warrior as he charged the enemy with his sword. He cut two of the tentacles with it, but couldn't fight the others. He was thrown back to the train and made a depression on the steel body. Reino escaped just a few centimeters from it.

Before he could get up and fight again, one of the tentacles wrapped around his neck and started to choke him. It then lifted him into the air, making him dropped a watch-shaped object to the ground. Reino, still lying, saw that and pushed himself toward it.

"Pick...it...up...." said the blue warrior with an ever decreasing breath. His struggle to free himself from the tentacles seemed useless. The monster, on the other hand, enjoyed torturing him.

Falx threw blue warrior to the ground over and over again until the resistance stopped. It then laughed with a demonic voice at the dying blue warrior who almost couldn't move, satisfied by its work. "You are truly pathetic, _Einsatzer_! Look at you, futilely struggling to fight me!"

Its enemy didn't respond. He couldn't. He barely able to breath and his entire body were numb. Falx moved in for a finisher while laughing even louder. It lifted its two tentacles high in the air and prepared to stab the warrior precisely on the chest. At that time, Reino grabbed the object and put it on his wrist.

The tentacles darted toward their targets, but wouldn't able to kill anything because they were already cut down by sharp object moving in high speed. When the speedster stopped, the blue warrior was able to see that it was someone in a battlesuit similar to what he was wearing, with the only differences were the color red and the wolf-shaped helmet. In his hand was a futuristic assault rifle unlike anything that the Synarchy Army had.

"Hey, _Dummkopf_, did your Mama ever thought you to fight someone as stupid as yourself?" said the red warrior insulting the monster.

"What?! You will die before you can say anything anymore!" Falx folded itself into a ball of alien armor and rolled in high speed toward the Einsatzers. The warrior had little trouble evading the assault, even though he was carrying Blue with both of his arms to safety. Falx stopped and turned into his monster form. With its four spider-legs, it searched for the missing prey.

But it was it which became the prey now. Atop one of the carriages, red warrior aimed his rifle and looked with a sharp vision through the scope. The digital crosshairs on the visor focused themselves toward the beast's face. "My turn," said red Einsatzer before firing a short high-intensity laser beam. The monster instantly screamed in pain. Black blood and sparks sprayed out from the wound.

Didn't want to waste his opportunity, Red leapt high with a superhuman strength and landed on Falx head. "Smile, you little prick!" He stabbed his assault rifle's _____ into the monster's mouth. With a single pull on the trigger, long and deadly powerful beam laser shot out directly into Falx body and _pierced_ to the concrete ground. Red warrior immediately leapt away from his enemy just in time before it exploded violently.

Red landed on the ground with ease and calmness. For a moment, he watched the blazing ground that was Falx. He then walked to the blue warrior to check his status. On the sky behind him, two Junkers military helicopters flew closer.

"Thanks," said Blue.

"It was nothing. I―"

Before he could continue, Red fell into unconsciousness. His suit demorphed, revealing a young man in a police uniform. It was Reino.

6


End file.
